1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella sack fitting device for enabling a wet umbrella to be received into an umbrella sack so that a visitor to an establishment or store, when entering the building from outside under rainfall conditions, can carry with him or her the umbrella placed in the umbrella sack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a person is entering the building of an establishment or store from outside under rainfall conditions, if he brings with him a wet umbrella which had been used just before his entry into the building, the wet umbrella may be a cause of wetting the clothes of his own and/or others, or of wetting articles for sale and/or furnishings. Therefore, usually at the entrance of the building there are provided umbrella stands or umbrella holders for holding wet umbrellas.
Generally, establishments, stores, etc. receive visits of large numbers of casual visitors. In commercial buildings, such as theaters and large-size stores, which usually have large numbers of visitors, it is impracticable to have a large number of lockable umbrella stands provided therein for use by a large number of such visitors, though some establishments have some lockable umbrella stands and/or umbrella holders installed therein for anti-theft purposes. Therefore, it is general practice to allow visitors to carry with them umbrellas as they are.
In that case, it is usual that large numbers of vinyl-made elongate umbrella sacks are provided at the counter of the store or at the entrance of the building so that visitors may carry with him an umbrella sack in which is enclosed his wet umbrella.